1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to water amusement attractions and rides. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a system and method in which participants are actively involved in a water attraction.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Water recreation facilities have become a popular form of entertainment in the past few decades. Conventional water attractions at amusement parks typically involve using gravity to make water rides work, or they involve spraying water to create a fountain. The water rides that use gravity typically involve water flowing from a high elevation to a low elevation along a water ride surface. These gravity induced rides are generally costly to construct, and they usually have a relatively short ride time. Conventional fountains in water parks are generally passive attractions for people because guests of the parks usually cannot control the water flow in these fountains.
One water attraction that allows guests to become more actively involved with water spraying objects is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048 to Briggs. This attraction relates to an endoskeletal or exoskeletal participatory water play structure whereupon participants can manipulate valves to cause controllable changes in water effects that issue from various water forming devices.
A class of water attraction rides which are not gravity induced has been added to the theme park market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,547 to Lochtefeld discloses a method and apparatus for controllably injecting a high velocity of water over a water ride surface. A rider that rides into such injected flow can either be accelerated, matched, or de-accelerated in a downhill, horizontal or uphill straight or curvilinear direction by such injected flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,597 to Lochtefeld et al. discloses a method and apparatus for controllably injecting high velocity jets of water towards a buoyant object to direct buoyant object movement irrespective of the motion of water upon which the buoyant object floats. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,048, 5,213,547 and 5,503,597 are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
An interactive controller system for water features is provided. In one embodiment, the controller system may be a programmable logic controller utilizing industrial controls, sensors, and valves coupled to the controller to provide a wide variety of interactive and automated water features. In an embodiment, participants apply a participant signal to activation points. The activation points send signals to the controller in response to the participant signals. The controller may be configured to active a water feature, a light feature, a mechanical feature and/or a sound feature in response to the signal from the activation point. The participant signal may be applied to the activation point by the application of pressure, moving a movable activating device, a gesture (e.g., waving a hand), or by voice activation. Examples of activation points include, but are not limited to, hand wheels, push buttons, pull ropes, paddle wheel spinners, motion detectors, sound detectors, and levers. The controller may also include sensors to detect the presence of a participant proximate to the activation point. The controller may be coupled to valves or electric switches. Valves may includes air valves and water valves configured to control the flow air or water, respectively, through the water feature. Electric switches may be coupled to light or sound producing devices.
The controller may be programmed to receive one or more input signals from one or more activation points, process the signal or signals, and activate one or more devices in response. The controller may also include an interactive input device to enable a client to make adjustments of the controllers response to input signals. The control system may be configured such that a programmable logic controller may provide control over a plurality of water features or individual water features.
Proximity detectors may be coupled to the controller. The proximity detector may be configured to signal the controller when a participant moves within the detection range of the proximity detector. The controller may be programmed to activate a water feature effect or sequence of water feature effects in response to the participant moving within the detection range. Alternatively, the controller may be configured to produce a water feature effect or sequence of water feature effects when no participants are in the detection range of the proximity detector. This xe2x80x9cattractxe2x80x9d mode/program may entice passersby to approach the features and interact with the controls. When a participant begins to interact with the controls, the controller may revert to control inputs from the participant. By selecting a variety of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d time limits for each feature, a play element may become an automated fountain of water/light/sounds effects that come on and off when the element is left without interaction by participants or passersby.
A water fountain system including a controller as described above may include a rotatable roof that may rotate in response to streams of fluids. The water fountain system may have the operational ability to allow changes to water effects in response to signals received by a controller from activation points.
An embodiment of the water fountain system includes a roof having a friction surface. The roof may have the ability to rotate about a vertical axis when a jet of water hits the friction surface. The friction surface may include a plurality of protrusions (e.g., rib-like members, indentions, or protruding structures) providing a contact surface for receiving the water. The water fountain system preferably includes a support member connected to the roof and to the ground below. A first conduit preferably directs water from a water source to a first nozzle located near the roof. For example, the first nozzle may direct a jet of water in a first direction toward the roof to cause the roof to rotate in a substantially clockwise direction. A second conduit preferably directs water to a second nozzle also located near the roof. The second nozzle may then direct a jet of water in a second direction toward the roof to cause the roof to rotate in a substantially opposite, or a counterclockwise direction.
A diverter valve may be disposed upstream from the first conduit and the second conduit. The diverter valve may direct water to one of the first or second conduits while restricting water flow through the other conduit. The valve may be located near the ground so that it may be adjusted by a participant. In a multi-level system the valve may be located on one or more levels of the system. The valve may also be located near the roof.
A controller may be coupled to valves that control the flow of water to the system or that control the operation of the diverter valve. The controller system may be coupled (e.g., electrically, mechanically, or pneumatically) to the valve. The controller system may be manipulated by one or more participants to operate the valve from the ground, or on any other level. Operation of the valve may also cause activation of any combination of the sound and/or lighting system. After a certain predetermined amount of time with no participant signal received, the controller system may activate into an attract mode. This may consist of operating the water fountain system in a random, arbitrary, or pre-programmed manner. This operation may act to attract attention from onlookers or passersby, who may be enticed to interact with the water fountain system.
A water cannon system may include a tube from which water may be ejected in response to a control signal. A controller as described above may be coupled to the water cannon to control the operation of the water cannon. A water cannon may include a first hollow member including a closed end and an opposite end having an opening therein; a second hollow member including first and second opposing open ends, wherein the second hollow member is of smaller diameter than the first hollow member, and wherein, during use, the second hollow member is disposed in the opening in the first hollow member to form an airtight seal within the opening, such that the first open end is preferably outside or coplanar with the first hollow member and the second open end is inside the first hollow member; a partition member with an opening therein to accommodate the channel in a slidable engagement therein, wherein, during use, the partition member is disposed inside the first hollow member and the second hollow member is disposed in the opening in the partition member, such that the partition member is slidable along at least a portion of the second hollow member, and further wherein the partition member substantially forms a partition from the exterior surface of the second hollow member to the interior surface of the first hollow member; one or more fluid inlets connected to a fluid source and effective to release fluid into the first hollow member during use; one or more gas inlets connected to a source of pressurized gas, and effective to release a gas into the first hollow member during use, and wherein the partition member is disposed between a gas inlet and the closed end of the first hollow member during use; and the controller in communication with a gas inlet and one or more activation points and one or more sensors.
The act of applying a participant signal to an activation point may cause a projectile of water to be produced from the water cannon. The activation points may be configured to signal the controller system in response to the participant signal. The activation points may be located on instruments. The activation points may sense the participant signal applied by the participant(s) and send a signal to the controller, which may respond by sending a signal to the activate the water cannon system.
The water cannon system may include a sensor in the vicinity of the activation points configured to signal the controller when a participant is near the activation points. The controller may be programmed to activate into an attract mode after a predetermined amount of time with no participant signal and/or no signal from the proximity sensor. This mode may include operating the cannon in a random, arbitrary, or preprogrammed fashion. This operation may serve to entice passersby to approach the activation points and participate with the water cannon system.
A musical water fountain system including a controller as described above may include a sound system for playing one or more musical notes, a water system for producing water effects, a light system for displaying lights, and a plurality of activation points for activating the sound system, the water system, and/or the light system.
The act of applying a participant signal to the activation points preferably causes one or more of the following: a sequence of music notes is produced, a water effect is produced, and lights are activated. A participant signal may be applied by the application of pressure, a gesture (e.g., waving a hand in front of a motion sensor), or voice activation. The activation points are configured to respond to the applied participant signal. The activation points may be coupled to the controller, which is configured to sense the participant signal. The activation points preferably respond to the participant signal applied by the participant(s) and send a signal to the controller. The controller processes the signal, and depending on the type of signal, may send a signal to the fountain system, and/or a second signal to the light system, and/or a third signal to the sound system.
The controller may be configured to provide participants with a visual, audio, or tactile indication at a predetermined time to alert the participants to apply a participant signal to a specific activation point. There may be a proximity sensor in the vicinity of the activation point configured to signal the controller when a participant is near the activation point. When the sensor signals the controller, a light, sound, or tactile signal may be activated by the controller to indicate to the participants to apply a participant signal to the activation points.
After a certain predetermined amount of time with no participant signal received, the controller may activate an attract mode. This may consist of operating any combination of the light, sound, and/or water effects in a random, arbitrary, or preprogrammed manner. This operation may act to attract attention from onlookers or passersby, who may be enticed to interact with the musical water fountain system.
Each of the inventions I-IV discussed above may be used individually or combined with any one or more of the other inventions.